Image recognition, and specifically facial recognition, has significantly grown in use as the processing power of computers has increased. Facial recognition is used in a wide variety of industries, including security, government, social networking services, and media. Recently, consumer software has also relied upon facial recognition, especially in the area of image enhancement and editing software. For example, a photo may be enhanced by reducing red-eye caused by a camera flash, but that process requires identification of the eyes in a photo prior to performing the enhancement technique. Key areas of the face, such as the eyes, mouth, nose, ears, and so forth, may be referred to as “landmarks.” Thus, these techniques may be useful for face attribute recognition, face recognition and verification, face image retrieval, and automated portrait retouching, for example.